Jamas Te Perdere
by Kitten-Sherlock07
Summary: ¿que es lo peor que le podria suceder a Carlisle? Exacto que alquien se llevara a Esme... ¿que seria capaz de hacer para recuperarla? todo.
1. El Secuestro

Es el primer fic que me atrevo a subir y por supuesto es de mi pareja favorita ^^ Esme y Carlisle solo espero que les guste, aunque es un poco corto. Bueno no me queda más nada que decir a sí que los personajes son de la maravillosa escritora solo los utilizo como entretenimiento. Espero que os guste ^^

**El Secuestro**

**Un dia mas amanece y yo me encuentro sola, en esta gran casa, mis cinco hijos estan fuera de viaje es verano, y carlisle... anda como de costumbre en el hospital, jamas he querido ser egoista pero... ahora que es verano podria pasar un poco mas de tiempo con migo, llenar esta soledad que se respira en la casa, sin nada que tener que hacer, ni hacer la compra, ni de comer...**

**Suspire y me levante del sofa asomandome al jardin trasero, podia percibir los animales que corrian cerca del rio, los topos que corrian bajo tierra, al igual que a las pequeñas ardillas corretear por la corteza de los arboles, volvi a suspirar estaba todo tan tranquilo y tan solo eran las 10 de la mañana, aun quedaba mucho dia por di la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en casa, cuando percibi una presencia desconocida, era otro vampiro.**

** ¿tan cerca de mi casa? y no estaba solo estaba acompañado de... ¿humanos? me volvi para mirar hacia el bosque, seria que mis sentidos me engañaban, se acercaban podia escuchar sus susurros al hablar, pero aun estaban lo suficiente lejos como para que no pudiera entender lo que decian. P****arpadee rapidamente mis ojos se nublaban, pude distinguir la silueta del vampiro grande de piel como el marmol y cabello corto azabache, sus ojos brillaban rubies, un poco mas atras habia un par de figuras mas pequeñas, escuche el sonido de su corazon y de su respiracion un tanto agitada, pero seguia pareciendome que aun estaban muy lejos cuando ya casi los tenia encima, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondia, cai al suelo. **

**El vampiro de agacho delante mia pasando sus dedos por mi rostro apartandome un mechon¿ de la cara.- ¿es ella chicos? ¿es la señora Cullen? - su voz era grave y autoritaria, uno de los chicos asintio con una sonrisita.**

** ¿Que me pasaba? ¿porque no podia moverme y mis sentidos se adormecian? El vampiro no tardo en darme una respuesta- Me llamo Willian y supongo que ya has comprobado los efectos de mi habilidad, en los humanos funciona dejandolos totalmente dormidos pero en los vampiros... solo duerme sus sentidos y su cuerpo dejandolos conscientes, es mas divertido si lo que deseas es torturar - soltó una carcajada realmente siniestra que acompañaron los dos humanos, acto seguido me recogio del suelo.- ya sabeis lo que hacer chicos.**

**Los dos chicos asintieron efusibamente y entraron en la casa, él se encamino hacia el bosque con migo en brazos, pude ver lo que me parecio una furgoneta negra, me metio detras y el se sento en el asiento del conductor arrancando, las preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza ¿que queria hacer conmigo? ¿porque un vampiro ayuda a humanos? ¿y porque ese nombre me sonaba tanto? **

**No recordaba conocer a ningun Willian, pero si me sonaba averlo escuchado antes...La furgoneta paro de nuevo en lo que me parecio la puerta de mi casa, los dos chicos se subieron delante mirandome de vez en cuando con miradas burlonas.- ¿habeis dejado la nota?**

**- sì, el doctor Cullen seguro que acude a vuestra cita- dijo uno de los chicos con voz extridente**

**- Ahora carlisle pagara su afrenta de hace años...-El corazon me dio un vuelco al oir que hablaban de Carlisle ¿que querria ese vampiro de el? ¿entonces yo solo era un cebo? Fuera lo que fuera preferia que me dejara no queria que le pasara nada y ese vampiro... Willian parecia peligroso...**

* * *

**Espero continuarlo lo más pronto posible de hecho casi lo tengo terminado pero tengo que subirlo ^^ **

**Agradecere cualquier review aunque se para decirme que soy la peor escritora del mundo**


	2. La Noticia

**Muchissimas gracias por vuestros Reviews me ha animado mucho a seguir escribiendo así que este segundo capitulo os lo dedico ^^**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**La noticia**

Aquella mañana había salido temprano hacia el hospital, no me hacia gracia dejar a Esme sola en casa por eso mismo había pensado pedir unas vacaciones en el hospital e irme con ella a algún lado, quizás a nuestra isla…

Despues de atender a varios pacientes me fui a dirección para pedirme mis vacaciones seguro que Esme se ponía muy contenta cuando le diera la noticia, además yo también tenia muchas ganas de pasar un tiempo con ella los dos solos.

Sali del hospital para ir a casa pero pasando por el centro del pueblo hice una parada en la floristería, a Esme siempre le gustaba el olor de esta tienda y ciertamente olia muy bien a flores rosas, claveles, jazmines…

La señora Rossy la dueña de la floristería salio de la trastienda - Buenos días Doctor Cullen ¿desea algo?.

- Buenos días señora Rossy, la verdad es que sí me gustaría un ramo de rosas rojas por favor.

- En seguida se lo pongo son para su mujer supongo - comentó distraída mientras preparaba el ramo.

- Sí, es una sorpresa.

- Quien lo tuviera como marido - comento por lo bajo, yo sonrei - aquí tiene.

- Muchas gracias - dije amablemente. Pague y me volvi al coche con el ramo, era realmente hermoso no tanto como mi querida Esme… pero hermoso al fin y al cabo.

Ya tenia ganas de llegar a casa, acelere el Mercedes aunque tuve que frenar cuando me cruce con una furgoneta negra, que raro esta carretera no solía estar muy transitada, bueno realmente ahora me preocupaba más llegar a casa.

Aparque el coche en la entrada, cogí el ramo y entre en casa con una gran sonrisa. El ramo cayó al suelo y mi sonrisa se borró de golpe - ¿Esme? - la llame asustado al ver los jarrones rotos por los suelos, los cojines desplumados y más papeles por los suelos.

Recorrí la casa entera en menos de cinco minutos ¿Dónde estaba?¿Qué había pasado aquí? Mi angustia se acentuaba por momentos, volví al salon y mire sobre la mesa había una nota la leí:

"_Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti "querido" amigo. Que suerte volver a encontrarte, ahora podré devolverte algo. Si quieres volver a tu querida esposa vendrás a mi encuentro en Seatel no creo que te cueste mucho rastrearme y si no siempre puedes rastrearla a ella._

_Tu "amigo" William."_

Arrugue la carta en mi mano y sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, si se atrevía tan solo a tocarle un pelo a Esme… Conocía bien a William y sabía de que era capaz. Volví a subirme al coche para partir hacia Seatel, recuperaría a mi Esme…

* * *

Que os ha parecido?? dejarme reviews por fa ^^ sé que es corto pero es para situar más o menos la base de la historia^^


	3. Historias del Pasado

**Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento, Sorry esque he estado muy liada con los estudios y tal... y la verdad no he tenído mucho tiempo para subir los capis, porque ya lo tengo terminado ^^ Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente espero que os guste bueno antes gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado un review os lo agradezco mucho y me alegro de que os guste el fic así que os dedico este capítulo tres**

* * *

**Historias del Pasado**

Perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba tumbada en los maltrechos sillones traseros de la furgoneta, seguía sin poder moverme, tampoco podía hablar, mi vista era borrosa, apenas distinguía sombras y siluetas, mi olfato y mi oído también estaban menguados, aunque ahora mismo eran los dos sentidos que más me servían.

El coche paró o eso me pareció a mi, se abrieron las puertas, distinguí las dos siluetas pequeñas de los humanos y escuche claramente la voz de William - **No os acerquéis a ella, puede ser peligrosa **- anunció apartándolos para cogerme nuevamente él enbrazos.

Me sacó del coche y distinguí que estábamos en un bosque o algo así, por el olor y la cantidad de manchas verdes que había a mi alrededor. Entramos en algún sitio una cabaña me parecía pero estaba vacía hasta donde mi visión alcanzaba, y no me fiaba mucho de ella.

Era una estancia cuadrada y sin ningún mueble tan solo unos sillones en un rincón alrededor de lo que supuse que sería una chimenea. Me dejó tumbada en el sofá y el se sentó en un sillón justo enfrente, sentí un entumecimiento en brazos y piernas, comenzaba a poder mover los dedos y mi vista de aclaraba, intente levantarme con todas mis fuerzas pero no daba resultado.

- **No te molestes solo he reducido mi Don en ti para que puedas hablar y ver mejor **- pronunció con voz seria sin apartarme sus ojos rubíes de encima - **¿Me pregunto cuanto tardará el bueno de Carlisle? - **Siguió con voz un tanto más burlona.

La preocupación pudo verse en mis ojos ¿Porqué quería hacerle daño a mi Carlisle? - **¿Qué quieres de él? **- mi voz sonaba como adormilada.

**- Fácil quiero que pague como hice yo, si pensó que me habían matado se equivocaba ¡Me salve!**

**- Carlisle nunca habría hecho nada malo - **lo defendí, William lanzó un rugido y me miró molesto.

- **Carlisle no es tan bueno como todos creéis, después de lo que voy a contarte verás las cosas desde otra perspectiva.**

¿Qué podía contarme de Carlisle que yo no supiera? Él siempre me lo había contado absolutamente todo, nunca había guardado ningún secreto para mí, sus palabras me dejaron algo confusa…

- **Mi buen amigo Carlisle me denunció ante los Vulturi, me traicionó para que me mataran solo por que yo me enamoré de una humana y él tubo celos y lo evitó por todos los medios.**

**- Eso no es cierto Carlisle nunca haría algo así - **replique molesta por el hecho de que dijera tales cosas de Carlisle.

- **Pues tú eres la prueba - **¿Yo? La prueba ¿de qué? Lo mire muy sorprendida, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras eran totalmente increíbles para mí - **En efecto tú fuiste la humana de la que me enamore y él claramente me quitó.**

**- Estas mintiendo - **rugí sin dar crédito a lo que me estaba contando, además no tenía sentido Carlisle no… intente levantarme de nuevo, pero no podía moverme lo suficiente.

- **No es mentira yo quería contarte que era yo, quería que me conocieras pero Carlisle siempre ha sido igual de caprichoso y egoísta, y les contó una inventada historia a los Vulturi, sobre que yo convertía a jóvenes muchachas en todas partes como si fuera mi hobby -** Se levantó del sillón acercándose a mí - **yo nunca he querido hacerte daño.**

Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla con suavidad y yo rugí mirándolo con odio - **No me toques- **dije entre dientes.

- **lamento que quieras estar tan ciega - **sin más se levantó y se fue, me quede tumbada en el sofá sin poder moverme, dándole vueltas a todo lo que me había contado William. Yo había intentado suicidarme y Carlisle me había salvado ¿pero lo había hecho por amor o por un simple capricho? Parpadeé rápidamente ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de Carlisle? Claro que el me quería…¿no?

* * *

¿será verdad o mentira la historia? tendreis que esperar unos cuantos capitulos para saberlo ^^ hasta entonces os dejo con la intriga de que ocurrira XD

Bueno ya sabeis dejarme Reviews por fi me suben mucho la moral para seguir con el fic, aunque sea para decirme que quereis que mate a William XD

Besos a todos


End file.
